


Wie Judy Nick ins Bett bekam

by Mr_Manchas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Manchas/pseuds/Mr_Manchas
Summary: Judy macht Nick einen Vorschlag, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte.Übersetzung einer Kurzgeschichte von anonymousposter357, dem ich für seine Erlaubnis danke, seine Geschichte zu übersetzen und hier zu veröffentlichen.





	Wie Judy Nick ins Bett bekam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judy Gets Nick Into Her Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625857) by [anonymousposter357](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousposter357/pseuds/anonymousposter357). 



Nachdem ihr Einsatz an diesem Tag zu Ende war und Judy zusammen mit Nick zu der U-Bahn-Station liefen, um nach Hause zu fahren, fragte sie ihn plötzlich etwas völlig Unerwartetes:

„Nick, glaubst du, dass es möglich wäre, dass du heute Abend zu mir nach Hause kommen möchtest, anstatt in deine eigene Wohnung?“

Nick schaute etwas verblüfft: „Und wieso?“

Judy sah etwas verlegen aus: „Na, ja. Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas einsam … und … mir würde es gefallen, mit dir zu schlafen.“

Nicks Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Nicht, dass er der Vorstellung abgeneigt wäre, aber das hier kam auf eine Art und Weise zur Sprache, wie er es nie und nimmer erwartet hatte.

Es war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. „Entschuldige bitte, wie war das gerade?“

Judy runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise war sie es von ihm gewohnt, dass er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst. Ich habe, seit ich aus Nageria hierhergekommen bin, mit niemandem geschlafen und das ist über ein Jahr her. Und so mit der Zeit fühle ich mich nachts schrecklich einsam. Ich habe versucht, die Leere mit ein paar Spielsachen, die ich besorgt habe, zu füllen, aber das genügt mir einfach nicht mehr. Ich denke, ich brauche ein wirkliches, lebendiges, warmes Tier, das mit mir schläft, oder ich werde noch irre!“

Auf diese Antwort hin setzte Nicks Herz noch ein paar weitere Schläge aus. „Das ist, ähm, das ist tatsächlich das, was ich beim ersten Mal auch verstanden habe. Das heißt also, dass du in unserer Beziehung einen weiteren Schritt machen möchtest?“

„Wie?“ Judy schaute ein wenig verwirrt. „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Ist unsere Beziehung nicht genau so, wie sie ist, goldrichtig?“

Jetzt war es wieder an Nick, ein wenig verwirrt dreinzublicken. „Was ich meine ist, dass ich annehmen kann, dass, wenn du schon willst, dass wir miteinander schlafen, dass wir dann wohl miteinander gehen …“

„Was? Hä? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Gibt … gibt es da irgendein seltsames Fuchstabu, das verbietet, mit jemandem zu schlafen, mit dem man nicht in einer festen Beziehung ist?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht nur bei Füchsen …“

„Huch! Eigenartig … Na ja, wo ich herkomme, ist das ganz normal, dass gute Freunde miteinander schlafen, ohne dass das gleich bedeutet, dass da man jemand auf diese _besondere_ Weise liebt oder verheiratet sein will oder was auch immer.“

„… tatsächlich? Kaninchen sind eigenartiger, als ich vermutet hatte …“

„Na gut.“ Judy wirkte jetzt etwas gekränkt: „Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, werde ich dich nie wieder darum bitten …“

Die Vorstellung einer „Freundschaft mit gewissen Bonusleistungen“ wirkte auf Nick immer noch eigenartig und etwas einschüchternd, aber andererseits war so etwas für ihn keineswegs abstoßend oder unvorstellbar. Noch viel wichtiger war Nick aber, dass ihm Judys trauriger Anblick nicht gefiel. „Nein, nein. Ich … ich werde die Sache auf die Kaninchenart probieren, wenn es dich glücklich macht.“

Judys Ohren sprangen nach oben und ihre Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf. „Wirklich? Ist das dein Ernst?“

Nick zeigte ein nervöses, aber gleichzeitig begeistertes Lächeln. „Ja, sicher, Möhrchen. Du weißt, ich würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ähm, heißt das, dass das eine einmalige Sache werden soll, oder bist du an etwas Dauerhaftem interessiert?“

„Oh, danke! Nun ja, wenn es gut geht, habe ich gehofft, dass wir zusammenziehen können und jede Nacht miteinander schlafen. Bei der Gelegenheit: Mein Apartment ist wirklich schrecklich und ich weiß, dass deines auch nicht viel besser ist, aber wenn wir unsere beiden Einkommen zusammenlegen, können wir uns ein viel besseres leisten. Das wäre doch großartig!“

Obwohl es ihn immer noch etwas befremdete, dass sie für ihre Planungen eine besondere romantische Beziehung nicht als Voraussetzung sah, begann es dennoch verblüffend ähnlich wie das zu klingen, was Nick sie schon seit mehreren Monaten fragen wollte, wobei er den Mut, diese Frage zu stellen in der ganzen Zeit nicht aufgebracht hatte. Er begann sich vorsichtig optimistisch zu fühlen.

Vielleicht, wenn sie es eine Weile getan hatten, würde sie sich der Vorstellung, sich mit ihm auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung einzulassen, öffnen. Er hoffte nur, dass er ihre Erwartungen „jede Nacht“ auch entsprechen konnte. Füchse paaren sich normalerweise nicht 365 Tage im Jahr, noch nicht einmal annährend die Hälfte der Tage. Aber obwohl er es etwas einschüchternd fand, mit dem offenbar endlosen Appetit eines Kaninchens Schritt halten zu können, war er bereit, sein Bestes zu geben.

„Weißt du was, das klingt wie eine ganz anständige Idee. Ich glaube, wir kriegen das hin.“

Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum andern, dann haute sie ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm. „Das ist der wahre Kampfgeist, mein Schlitzohr!“

„Aua …“

* * *

„Glücklicherweise sind meine lauten Nachbarn die ganze Woche unterwegs, so dass wir es friedlich und ruhig miteinander haben“, sagte Judy, während sie ihr Bett von dem Berg von den lebensgroßen Hasenplüschtieren befreite. Immerhin würde sie jede freie Fläche benötigen, damit ein Fuchs in ihrem Bett Platz finden würde. Und wie sie schon vorher bemerkt hatte: Ihre Spielsachen halfen ihr sowieso nicht mehr.

„Ich werde mal in etwas Bequemeres schlüpfen“, sagte sie und lief in die begehbare Geraderobe, um sich umzuziehen. Es war er einzige weitere Raum in ihrer Wohnung. Glücklicherweise war die Garderobe immer noch groß genug, dass Kaninchen sie als begehbaren Kleiderschrank verwenden konnten.

„Hört sich toll an.“

Nick wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, während sie sich umzog. Nachdem er etwas unbeholfen einige Zeit herumgesessen war, beschloss er, dass es wohl in Ordnung wäre, wenn er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszog. Dann legte er sich auf das Bett und wartete, bis sie fertig war.

Als Judy wieder auftauchte, musste Nick verblüfft feststellen, dass sie einen himmelblauen Flanellschlafanzug mit einem Karottenmuster trug, der sie wie ein großer Strampelanzug bis an die Zehenspitzen einhüllte. „Du hast vor, _das_ dabei zu tragen?“

„Was hast du denn erwartet?“, sagte sie etwas beleidigt, obwohl sie sich schon im Klaren darüber war, dass sie darin ein wenig lächerlich aussah. Aber es war immer noch das bequemste, was sie besaß. Und er musste gerade etwas sagen, wo er einfach nur in seiner Unterhose herumsaß. Dennoch kommentierte sie seine Erscheinung nicht weiter. Unter diesen Umständen konnte man nicht von ihm erwarten, vernünftige Schlafsachen dabei zu haben.

„Macht nichts“, meinte Nick. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Judy sie immer noch lediglich als Freunde sah und er nicht erwarten konnte, dass sie für ihn irgendwelche sexy Dessous tragen würde. Aber dennoch fand er es relativ seltsam, dass sie sich etwas ausgesucht hatte, das es ihm offensichtlich schwer machen würde, sie auszuziehen und das auch sonst keine Öffnungen hatte, um das zu tun, was sie in wenigen Augenblicken vorhatten. Wie auch immer, er nahm an, dass sie schon wusste, was sie tat.

„Wie wollen wir jetzt ganz genau die Sache angehen?“, fragte Judy.

„Na, ja, ich würde ja erwarten, dass du als Kaninchen wohl die Expertin auf diesem Gebiet bist. Ich werde mich am besten deiner Führung anschließen.“

„Oh, schön, prima. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das noch niemals zuvor mit einem Fuchs gemacht habe, also … ich würde sagen, ich sollte vielleicht mit deinem Schwanz beginnen und schauen, wie sich die Sache dann entwickelt?“

Er vermutete, dass sie irgendeine Art von seltsamem Vorspiel im Sinn hatte, also sagte er nichts, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihren ganzen Körper an seinen großen, flauschigen Schwanz schmiegte.

Fünf Minuten später musste er feststellen, dass sie sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bewegt hatte, und ein leises Schnarchen zu hören war.

An diesem Punkt war Nick irritierter, als er es jemals in seinem Leben vorher war. Er zerbrach sich seinen Kopf darüber, wie er bloß in diese Situation geraten war. Schließlich fiel ihm ein, dass er wirklich niemals große Recherchen im Bereich Kultur und Gewohnheiten von Kaninchen gemacht hatte. Ganz vorsichtig, um Judy nicht zu wecken, langte er zu seiner Hose, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag, um sein Handy herauszuangeln.

Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde gezoogelt hatte, hatte er herausgefunden, dass es typisch für Kaninchen war, in großen Bergen zusammengekuschelt zu schlafen, die aus Familienmitgliedern, Nachbaren und sogar Gästen im Haus bestand.

Plötzlich machte es Klick und alles fügte sich zusammen: Niemals wurde irgendwann etwas über Sex gesagt. Scheinbar war sie mit der allgemeingültigen Umschreibung nicht vertraut. Sie wollte tatsächlich, buchstäblich, mit ihm _schlafen_.

Und jetzt lag er da, in einem winzigen Bett, mit einem Kaninchen, das seinen Schwanz in einer festen Umarmung umklammert hielt und einem furchtbaren Ständer, der einfach nicht zurückgehen wollte. Glücklicherweise war es nicht so deutlich zu sehen, weil sich bei Füchsen die Erektion erst vollständig entfaltet, wenn sie sich schon im Inneren ihrer Partnerin befinden. Aber es war dennoch sehr unangenehm für ihn.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden …


End file.
